


Respite

by the_dala



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: "It's near morning," Horatio remarked.Archie tutted, glancing at William for support. "It most certainly is not. The nightingale, not the lark, and so forth.""Not yet morning, though it will be upon us soon enough," said William diplomatically.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published February 23rd, 2005. Archie Lives AU.

The dream unsettled him so badly that he was jolted awake, yet when he'd blinked at the ceiling for a few moments and successfully oriented himself, he could not recall it.

On the far side of the bed, Horatio sat against the headboard. William wanted to scold him for not getting enough sleep even now, but he held his tongue. Horatio was watching Archie breathe.

"Don't wake him," he said quietly, his hand resting on Archie's forearm.

"'M already awake," Archie mumbled against William's shoulder. "Honestly, Horatio, can't you shut your eyes for a few hours? It is our last night, after all." He shifted in the bed, still twisting his upper body gingerly after all these weeks. William's hand went to the scar at his side.

Obligingly Horatio let himself be tugged down until his head lay next to Archie's on the pillow. If William lifted his chin, he could just see those dark lashes falling down. "It's near morning," he remarked.

Archie tutted, glancing at William for support. "It most certainly is not. The nightingale, not the lark, and so forth."

"Not yet morning, though it will be upon us soon enough," said William diplomatically.

"And then," said Archie with a yawn, "you must be gone and live, or stay and die..."

His quotation brought the dream back to the surface of William's mind. It had been about death -- about Archie's death, which had been so close they all felt its cold breath. Even now, hidden away from the world, he was not out of the woods.

Yet when he grasped at the half-remembered feelings -- strange. Archie was the one in danger, but it was Horatio over whom Bush had most worried.

Feeling him shudder, Archie turned about again. "William? What is it?" Horatio's head of mussed curls popped up over his shoulder, alert as ever.

"Nothing," William assured them. "Bit of a draft in here, don't you think?"

Horatio bit his lip in concern, clearly thinking of Archie's health. "Perhaps we should fetch another blanket --"

Archie snagged his arm before he could sit up. "Don't be ridiculous. Name a better source of heat than three men in a small bed."

"He has a point," said William, chuckling as Archie nestled against him and rubbed a cold nose through the thatch of hair on his chest. Horatio hesitated a moment before stretching out against Archie’s back, draping an arm over them both.

Back to business tomorrow, thought William, and God only knew when they’d have the opportunity to steal another few days like those just past. No wonder Horatio hadn’t wanted to fall asleep. There was much that could be taken away in slumber.

So William turned his face into Archie’s sun-streaked hair, kept a light hold on Horatio’s long fingers, and stayed awake to greet the new day.


End file.
